The secrets out
by the-devil-cat
Summary: Aerrow and Pipers relationship has been revealed. But what happens when the sky knight council finds out? And is everyone really happy about their relationship? And what happens when the Cyclonians get involved? I am back everybody. As usual I don't own storm hawks but I do own Renee. Rion and Becca do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Me: Hi**

**Renee: That was fast **

**Me: I know right. Ok, so this story is related to everything else I'm writing like you know leading up to the final story. But the prank thing is just something I wanted to work on. Anyway, I DON'T OWN STORM HAWKS, BECCA OR RION. The story shall begin**

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, but my face dropped. Did I just say that out loud?

I teleported. Half the time it slips my mind that I can teleport. As usual, I wasn't paying attention to where I was teleporting so I teleported to the ceiling. I held onto it like it was my own life.

"Did you hear that?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah." Piper responded. She looked around the room. Please don't look up please don't look up, I mentally begged.

Luckily, she didn't have to. I started falling and hit the ground with a bang. That seemed to be happening a lot **(A/N My second story, when she starts falling from the ceiling) **

My vision was blurry at first. I shook my head and looked up. Pipers eyes burned through me. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Renee, nice to have you _drop in_ on us." Aerrow said as he crossed his arms.

"Hi guys." That was all I could choke out with the way they were looking at me. I gulped

"Is there some reason you were up there?" Piper asked.

"Uh, just, hanging around." I laughed until I saw the looks on their face.

"And the real reason?"

"I walked in the room, panicked, and teleported up there."

"And you panicked because?"

"I saw something I shouldn't have."

"And that would be?"

"You and Aerrow kissing." I ducked my head and waited. Nothing.

I opened my eyes and saw Piper looking at Aerrow.

"We might as well tell her." She said. Aerrow said.

"Renee, you caught us. We've been dating ever since after Starling and Harriers wedding." Aerrow said. It took all of my will power to keep myself from jumping up and down while squealing.

"And the reason you didn't tell anyone?"

"We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to keep it private. If the sky knight council finds out we won't be able to be together."

"So you want me to keep it a secret?"

They both nodded. I sighed, but agreed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Short start, I know. The chapters will get longer as I go. The next chapter shouldn't be too hard. BBW helped me to think of something **

**Renee: Also known as 'the idea she came up with'  
**

**Me: Same thing**

**Renee: Not really**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, goodbye people of the world. And I should be able to update more now that I can actually type on my phone. But that means that I'm going to have more mistakes. REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Me: When I was writing this on the app on my phone I actually forgot the disclaimer**

**Renee: How could you forget that?**

**Me: Probably because I was busy ruining Aerrow and Piper's lives.**

**Piper:**** You were doing what?**

**Me: Go through my apps and go through the files, you'll see**

**Piper: Ok, I'm trusting you (goes through phone)**

**Me: Don't know why you would. Anyway, I DON'T OWN STORM HAWKS. The chapter will begin**

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

"Sir, we've located the condor." One of the talons said flying up to him. Dark Ace smiled.

"Would you like us to attack?"

"No. Our orders are to sneak onto the ship, disguise ourselves and find out the storm hawks weaknesses. It won't work if you attack them head on." Dark Ace replied coldly.

"Yes sir." He flew away.

Get ready storm hawks, your worst fears are about to come true. He smiled again before using the invisibility crystal.

* * *

**On the condor, at night, regular P.O.V**

They moved around quietly, being careful not to make any noise that would attract unneeded attention.

They went into each room. Nothing.

They walked into the kitchen. Now here was something they could use. Dark Ace took out the memory crystal and filmed this.

Aerrow and Piper were standing there. Talking, just talking.

"Do you think Renee will blab to anyone?" Aerrow asked.

"She's my little sister. Of course she will." Piper said.

Aerrow laughed. "You think it was a good idea to tell her?"

"Again, she's my sister. Of course it wasn't."

"Well what else would we have told her? That you needed mouth to mouth?"

"She'd believe it."

"No she wouldn't."

"Yeah she really wouldn't I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Sounds like something you'd do. But, we have to make sure Renee actually doesn't tell anyone. Because if she tells Finn, we'll never hear the end of it."

"Right now they just think we're crushing on each other, so it shouldn't be hard to keep it a secret. And I know Renee's weaknesses so it's not hard to keep her mouth shut up."

"That's my girl." Aerrow said before pulling her close and kissing her.

Perfect. This is exactly what they needed. Dark Ace kept filming.

One minute past. Two minutes. Three minutes and so on.

They were like that for seven, whole, minutes. **(A/N I know that defies the laws of breathing, but whatever) **

"Mm, I'm never going to get use to that." Piper said as they separated.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes. It means that I'll never get sick of you." She laughed.

"We should head to bed." Aerrow said.

"Yeah." Piper said with a sly smile. They left the room. Dark Ace stopped recording.

"Wait till Master Cyclonis see's this." He said before leaving with the other talons.

* * *

**On Cyclonia still the same P.O.V**

"Hmm, interesting." Cyclonis said watching the video.

"So, to get to Aerrow or Piper, we just have to hurt the other one." Dark Ace said.

"Or, we could report to the sky knight council about this relationship."

"Huh?"

"Romantic relationships with people on the same squadron is forbidden, Dark Ace. As soon as the sky knight council finds out about this, they'll be forced to break up. And as soon as they do, you can have your shot at them."

"But wouldn't it be easier to just get them now?"

"After they break up, they'll be too depressed to focus on missions. And as soon as you take one down into the wastelands, the other will go after them, ultimately killing both. Without Aerrow and Piper, the Storm Hawks will be nothing."

Dark Ace bowed. "I understand master."

"You can go Dark Ace." Cyclonis said with a wave of her hand. He left. She grabbed her cloaking crystal, the memory crystal and left for Atmosia.

* * *

**The next day**

Renee walked into the main deck, where everyone had been for the last hour.

"Morning Renee." Piper said.

Renee mumbled something inaudible. Everyone was used to this by now. Renee was NOT a morning person.

"Could somebody please get this thing away from me!" She exclaimed. A bird was on her shoulder.

"It's been following me around all morning! I can't even go to the bathroom."

Piper studied the bird.

"There's a note." Piper took the note. She read it over and gasped.

"Aerrow, you're gonna wanna see this." She handed the note to Aerrow. His eyes widened.

"How did this happen?"

"What?" Renee grabbed the note.

"This is a joke, right?" She asked as soon as she was done reading it.

"No, it's not." Aerrow said.

"Hmm, I wonder who told the sky knight council Renee." Piper stared at her.

"Oh come on Piper, you don't actually think I told them, do you?"

"Well no one else here knows but you."

"But the last thing I want to do is ruin it." They were being careful not to give away what exactly they were talking about. But they didn't have to worry about that, Finn could just go and stick his nose in their business.

"What are you even talking about?" Finn took the note and read it over.

He waved the note in front of Aerrow's face.

"Care to explain something?" Finn asked.

"What does it say?" Junko asked.

"It says 'Dear Storm Hawks. You have violated one of the many rules as a squadron. This relationship between Aerrow and Piper is strictly forbidden. See us as soon as you get this message and we will discuss this. The sky knight council.'" Finn read aloud.

Piper just stood there looking at the floor.

"You two have explaining to do." Finn crossed his arms and looked at Aerrow and Piper.

"Shouldn't we be getting to Atmosia?" Aerrow said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, they said to get there as soon as we get this message." Renee joined. She didn't really wanna keep hearing Piper blame her for this.

"Fine, we'll have the council explain it." Finn walked away.

"Stork, to Atmosia." Aerrow said.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: OMG loving this story**

**Renee: It's just you second chapter **

**Me:…Your point?**

**Renee: How can you be excited already?**

**Me: Because for once, I actually have something planned out. Anyway, goodbye people of the world. REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Me: Did you read my notes?**

**Piper: Yes**

**Me: Then why are you so calm?**

**Piper: I'm just waiting for you to stop typing so I can get my shot at you in private**

**Me: I'm scared**

**Finn: You should be. She's good at revenge. Better then you think**

**Me: Better then me?**

**Finn: Yup**

**Me: Ok now I'm very scared. Anyway, I DON'T OWN STORM HAWKS. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta find somewhere to hide**

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

"This relationship between Aerrow and Piper is strictly forbidden. You are all aware of that, yes?" The man sitting in front of them said. The sky knight council stared at them with cold eyes.

Everyone was in the main building. **(A/N I don't know if the building has a name or not. I'm so confused!)** Even Stork was there.

"Oh, we knew that. We just didn't think you'd find out." Renee said. Becca slapped her over the head.

"Ow." She mumbled.

"Do we know you?" He asked Renee.

"No, I'm Renee. I joined the squadron a few months ago."

"And they are?" He pointed to Becca and Rion.

"That's Becca and that is Rion."

"3 new members?"

"Actually, we're not really official members. Their just here because they have no where else go. I'm here because I'm Pipers sister."

"Can we move past this?" Finn asked.

"Yes, we can. You two are both aware that you can't be together." He pointed to Aerrow and Piper with his pen.

"But, your honour, me and Piper really love and care for each other." Aerrow said, holding Pipers hand.

"That's not important."

"Somebody's got an attitude." Renee muttered to Becca, earning her a smack to the head from Stork.

"Ow." She muttered again.

"When two squad members are on love, it puts the rest of the team in danger."

"Not with them. They actually make us stronger. If Aerrow and Piper are in a good mood, then all of us will be in a good mood, because we know they'll keep a positive attitude and support us through anything." Renee said, hoping to get on the sky knight council and Piper's good side.

"But as soon as one of them gets hurt during battle, the other will go to great lengths to save them."

"And you think we wouldn't help them?" Renee asked.

He adjusted his glasses. "But as soon as one drops dead," Aerrow and Piper stiffened at the words "the other will go to great lengths to be with them."

"You don't know them like we do. They would never do anything like that." Becca said.

Piper squeezed Aerrow's hand as the her other hands forefinger and thumb tightened around her crystal necklace.**(A/N I'm so specific)**

"This news is still very disturbing. This has happened with lots of squadrons before, we expected more from you Storm Hawks." He sighed. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Ever since Starling and Harriers wedding a few weeks ago." Aerrow answered.

"So it's nothing new to any of you?"

"Dude, all of us just found out today!" Finn exclaimed.

"Except for me, I've known this for like, a week." Renee said. Piper smacked her. "That's my cue to shut up."

"You've known about this for a while?"

Renee stayed quiet.

"Did you, or did you not?"

She nodded.

"And did you ever have any plans on telling us?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because anyone who had access to this kind of information is taken into questioning."

"Well you'll have to take us all in. We actually knew this for months."

"But didn't they just start dating a few weeks ago?"

"They lied. They've been dating for a whole year now." Everyone just stood there, still as a statue. What was this girl doing?

"Is that so?"

"Is what so?"

"What you just said?"

"What did I just say?"

"You just said that Aerrow and Piper have been dating for a year."

"Did I?"

"Yes you did."

"When did I say that?"

"You said that mere seconds ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. Is there anymore information you have regarding this topic?"

"What topic?"

"The topic of Aerrow and Piper."

"What'd they do?"

"They have a forbidden relationship?"

"Is that bad?"

"It's forbidden, it's very bad."

"Like dangerous bad, good bad, happy bad-"

"Is there something wrong with her?" He asked Aerrow.

"Uh, I'm not sure." He pulled Renee over.

"What are you doing?"

"Plan B." She turned her attention back to the council. Everyone but Aerrow and Piper knew what plan B was.

"Now, where were we?"

"You were asking a bunch of questions."

"Oh was I? Sorry I do that a lot. I have a very short attention span. Like, _a level 2_." She said. That was the cue.

"Alright, that's it!" Finn exclaimed. "I hate being pressured like this! If we just give you a document to sign saying Aerrow and Piper have to break up, can we leave?"

"Yes, do you have a form?"

"Actually we do." Finn took out the form.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Aerrow grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Plan C." He said.

He kept walking and handed them the sheet. They looked over it and signed as the sky knight council.

"To make sure you don't break your promise, we want you to do this here." He handed Finn the document.

"What." Renee said. This wasn't part of the plan.

"We want them to break up here."

"Wouldn't it be easier for them to do this on their own time?"

"We don't trust them to stick to their promise."

Aerrow pulled Piper over. He held her hands **(A/N If you think about it, it's kinda cheesy since I see that a lot in movies)**

"We can't break up." Aerrow said.

"What was Finn thinking?" Piper asked herself.

"I couldn't break up with you even if I wanted to." Aerrow said. "Which I definitely don't want to."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We'll have to fake it."

"Aerrow, somebody will tell them again."

"Then, you think we should really break up?"

Piper looked at her feet. "I don't want to, but…"

"Work comes first." Aerrow sighed.

"Someday Aerrow, don't worry." Piper let go of his hands and let them drop to her side. They were about to walk back over when

"Becca! Plan E!" Renee yelled.

They were was gunshot, a bang and the sound of running feet. Renee dragged Aerrow and Piper outside.

"Becca! That was plan G!"

"Sorry, I just really love plan G!" Becca yelled back. Renee rolled her eyes, but had to agree that it was a really good plan.

"Come on! The condor is just up ahead." She yelled since she was way ahead of everyone else.

"Stork, unlock it!" Stork unlocked the condor. Everyone ran in. Renee ran into the main deck and to the radio.

"Hey sky knight council, thanks for approving Aerrow and Pipers relationship for us. You know that little form you signed? You really should have read it and taken a closer look. It clearly states that Aerrow and Piper may have a relationship as long as they don't put anybody's life at risk."

They mumbled something inaudible.

"And by the way, you can kiss my ass!" Becca said, running up to radio.

"Hope y'all have a nice day. We'll visit soon." Renee said before ending the call.

"The councils gonna think twice before messing with us." Renee said highfiving Becca.

"That was awesome! I can't believe they actually thought we'd help them get Aerrow and Piper to break up."

Aerrow and Piper ran in with everyone else.

"What was that!?" Piper exclaimed.

"That was pla and G. It was supposed to be just, B C D and E, but Becca did plan G." Renee said staring at Becca with an annoyed look.

"What do you mean? Isn't plan A supposed to mean the first plan. And if anything goes wrong, you use plan B, C and so on?" Aerrow asked.

"Not the way we do it. Plan A was to make a fake document really fast. Plan B was for me to distract them for a while. Plan C was for Finn to give them the document. Plan D was for them to sign the document. Plan E, F, and G were just ways to bust out of there. We kinda got behind schedule because we were hoping they would let us leave as soon as they signed the document."

"But wouldn't it be easier to just say part A, part B, and so on?"

"Must you ruin everything?"

Aerrow shrugged.

"That's not the problem right now. Why didn't you guys let us in on this?" Piper asked.

"We were going to, but we got to Atmosia faster then expected, so we only had time to tell Stork."

"Who's we?" Aerrow asked.

"Me, Becca, Rion, Junko, Finn, Radarr and Symphony."

"And you didn't have time to tell us?" Piper asked.

"We couldn't find either of you."

"That's your excuse?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes."

"Can we move off of the subject? The job is done, finished, kaput." Rion said, coming to Renee's defence.

"One more thing." Everyone looked at Piper.

"Who's the one that told the council?" Everyone looked at Renee, who was on her phone. She looked up.

"Why are you looking at me?" She exclaimed.

"Are you the one that told the council?" Aerrow asked.

"Aerrow, please use your brain. I'm the one that thought of half of this plan. Besides, I don't have a good reason to tell the council." She looked back at her phone.

"The answer to that question will forever remain a mystery." Stork said.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: This chapter is done for now**

**Renee: So, why are you wearing all that armour?**

**Me: I'm scared that Pipers going to get me, so I have this on to protect me**

**Renee: Paranoid much?**

**Me: Trust me, I know people much more paranoid then me. And it's not just Stork. Anyway, goodbye people of the world. REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Me: I'm having fun with this story**

**Renee: Why?**

**Me: You really want to know? **

**Renee: I'll pass**

**Me: I thought so. Anyway, I DON'T OWN STORM HAWKS, RION OR BECCA. The chapter shall begin**

* * *

** Regular P.O.V 8 at night (because I'm that specific) **

"So, how long has it been since Aerrow and Piper started dating?" Becca asked Finn.

"A bit longer then month." Finn answered.

"So it's been 2 weeks since we last saw the sky knight council?"

"Pretty much."

"So, how long have we been dating?" **(A/N I hope you're happy blondie *inside joke*)**

"Uh, almost a month."

"Wow."

Renee ran in. "Alright, that's it! I'm done!" She said as she fell onto the floor exasperated.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's wrong?" Rion asked as he helped Renee up.

"Ok, so I know we're all happy for Aerrow and Piper and how their together and all. But they, are driving me crazy. You have no idea what I've been through these last three days."

**Two days ago, in the morning**

"Alright, nobody's up." Renee walked around the condor with her tablet, trying to find a good place to film her new dance moves.

She put it on camera and held it close to her face.

"Come on, there has to be room somewhere." There wasn't any room in her room even though she hadn't done anything to it. And she couldn't go into the hangar bay because there were skimmer parts everywhere.

The camera was still close up to her eye when she turned the corner and…there was Aerrow and Piper, making out, scaring the living day lights out of Renee.

"AH!" She threw the tablet up as she screamed and it landed with a bang. It was definitely broken.

"My tablet!" She exclaimed. She picked it up and looked at them annoyed. They hadn't moved their position.

"Could you two possibly get a room?" She walked away.

**Two days ago, in the afternoon**

"Come on, I almost got it." Renee was on her PSP playing finishing a level that had taken her months to get to.

"Yes, yes. Just past that checkpoint and-" There was Aerrow and Piper, once again, making out.

"AH!" She threw her PSP in the air and it fell with bang.

"My PSP." Renee groaned. She picked it up and looked at Aerrow and Piper.

"Get a room." She muttered before walking away.

Still two days ago, at night

"Must, finish, this, chapter." Renee mumbled walking through the condor. She was using her kobo and walking around the condor, trying to find a good place to read the last chapter. But she couldn't find anywhere so she just walked around and read.

"Yes, the last page." She swiped the screen.

**_He opened the door ever so slightly as not to disturb anyone. He doesn't see the shadow behind him, and before he knows it, a searing pain shots up his spine. _**

**_He falls forward with a bang. Her heels clap against the rock ground._**

**_"Sorry Mr. Chapman." She said with a light, but hateful, voice. Only a handful of people called him that. She walked away. _**

**_"Is it done?" Her partner asked as she walked away from the scene. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail._**

**_She nodded. "All we have to do is bring the body back to headquarters, and have it burned." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. _**

_Blonde hair? That's like, 5 different characters. But only 3 of them call him Mr. Chapman. Ohhhhhh, this is getting exciting._

**_"Come on Cher, I just messaged headquarters and their on the way." The blonde girl said, pulling her friend away from the scene._**

**_"Do you really think it was a good idea?" Cher asked. _**

**_"To kill him?"_**

**_"Cher, I know he was your high school crush, but you've gotta move on. I did." _**

**_She sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Come on." They walked over to the landing stripe. _**

**_But it felt like they were being watched. Cher turned around and was instantly shot._**

**_"Cher!" She screamed. She turned around and there he was, Mr. Chapman. _**

**_"But, I shot you." She looked at the gun in his hand. _**

**_"You can't get rid of the dead and vengeful." He kicked her down and pointed the gun at her head. _**

**_"Goodbye-" _**

Renee turned the corner and saw Aerrow and Piper making out, again.

"AH!" She screamed, throwing her kobo the air.

"No no no no no no no!" She exclaimed as it hit the ground.

"Damn it." She muttered, her voice filled annoyance. She picked it up and stared at them.

"I repeat, get a room." She walked away.

Yesterday

"Come on, get into focus. Focus." Renee was walking around with her video camera, trying to get it to focus. She held it up to her eye as she rounded the corner.

"Come on." She moved it around a little. "Yes." It focused…on Aerrow and Piper.

"AH!" She threw the video camera up and it landed in the mop bucket.

"My video camera!" She exclaimed.

"It took my forever to save up for." She muttered, sighed, and once again said "Get a room."

**Yesterday**

"Come on connection. I need a connection." Renee was, once again, walking around the condor trying to find the connection fixed for her laptop.

"Stork! Have you fixed the connection for the instruments and computers yet?"

"Sorry Renee, but we're still figuring out the issue." He replied over the intercom. There was a bang on the other end.

"This could take a while." Stork finished. She sighed and kept working on it.

"Signal, signal…yes!" She exclaimed as she found connection. She looked up and saw Aerrow and Piper.

"AH!" She threw the laptop again. "Ok, one, I've really gotta learn not to throw things up in exasperation when screaming and two, my laptop! Anything but my laptop." She picked it up and stared at Aerrow and Piper.

"Get. A. Room." She walked away.

**Later yesterday **

As usual, Renee was walking around the condor texting people. Becca hid her new kobo mini somewhere. She needed it after what happened LAST time. She rounded the corner, did a double take, screamed and threw her iPod **(A/N Because we all know iPods can text)** in the air.

"Not my iPod!" She exclaimed. She picked it up and almost slapped the couple, but restrained herself.

"Get a room." Anger and annoyance in her voice.

**Back to the present**

"And that's not all of it. Three days ago I broke my, iPad, kobo glo, and kobo arc." Renee said while placing the broken devices on the table.

"And as you know, I broke my tablet, PSP, kobo." She put all of the devices up as she said them.

"My iPod, video camera, laptop, and worst of all, which just happened today," she pulled out "my phone." She dropped it on the table and sat down.

"And yet, you can't even lend me batteries." Becca said.

"I've broken every single one of my devices. And I'm going crazy." Renee whispered.

"We need to do something. Everywhere I look, there they are. If we don't do something about this soon, I'm outta here. Because I can't take it," Aerrow and Piper walked in "they are so annoying. I can't sleep and I can't eat without them being there."

"Uh, Renee."

"Not now Rion. I swear if I run into them making out again I will-"

"Their right behind you." Rion muttered quickly.

"Make sure to congratulate them on how well their relationship is." Renee finished as she turned around.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed a bit to cheerily. **(A/N Yes, that is a word)**

"What were you saying?" Piper asked.

"I was talking about the, uh" Renee looked out the window "weather! Yup, weather, that's what I was talking about. Its so…weatherish. Yup, definitely the weather. Weather."

Rion smacked his forehead.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I heard you say 'If I run into them making out again I will" then you stopped." Aerrow said, even though he knew that she was going to lie and say

"No I was talking about the weather." There it is.

"Renee, do you have a problem with our relationship?" Piper asked. Renee was always horrible in situations like this, being pressured into saying something.

"Yes, I mean no! I mean, no yes. I'm saying no to your question and I'm saying yes that in saying no. Few! Glad we got that out of the way. Bye." She ran out of the room as fast as she could. Aerrow and Piper looked at each other before…sitting down at the table.

"Why aren't you guys going after her?" Finn asked.

"She has to come back eventually." Piper said.

Becca's phone goes off. "Using emergency phone from my room. Hiding in Pipers room, don't say this out loud if you're still with Aerrow and Piper." Becca muttered. "Oops."

"She's where?" Piper asked.

"Never mind. Lets pretend I didn't say that."

"Becca, tell me where she is, or I'll tell her about you and Finn." Pipers eyes turned to slits.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" She walked over to the intercom. "Hey Renee, Aerrow and I aren't mad anymore. But I think you should come back here, Becca has something to tell you."

"I'll stay here, thank you. But what does she want to tell me?"

"Well, she just wanted to tell you that her and Finn-" Becca ended the call.

"Ok fine! She's in your room." Becca exclaimed.

"Piper, no messing with the misses Finn." Finn said putting his arms around her shoulder. She giggled. **(A/N *gags*)**

"I just gagged a little. Come on Aerrow." They ran off.

**Renee's POV**

I watched from the vents as Aerrow and Piper ran past me to Pipers room. As soon as they turned the corner, I jumped down.

I wasn't stupid, but Becca was. I knew that she would read the message out loud so I thought, why not send them on a wild goose chase. But I didn't think about the intercom, and how it was right next to my ears.

I ran back to the main deck.

"What up people of the main deck." I said as I sat down.

"Weren't you in Pipers room?" Becca asked.

"Becca, I'm not stupid. I knew you would read the message out loud, so I used it to my strength."

I pulled out my emergency phone.

"You actually have an emergency phone?" Finn asked.

"Well what happened to my original phone?" I asked. Finn kept quiet. "Exactly." I turned back to my phone.

"But what are you going to do when they get back?" Rion asked.

"I have three options. I can either run as soon as they enter, teleport my way out like always, or I could face the problem."

"I think you should just face it." Becca said.

"No that's crazy." I said.

Aerrow and Piper ran in. I got up and was about to leave, but

"Sit." Aerrow commanded.

"I'm not a dog." I muttered but sat anyway.

"Does our relationship bother you, Renee?" Aerrow asked.

"And don't even think about teleporting out, Stork put a magic proof force field, or whatever you call it, around the condor." Piper said. I sighed.

"No, your relationship doesn't bother me. It's just that I kinda broke all of my electronic stuff while running into you guys." I answered truthfully. It wasn't them getting on my nerves. It was more like, seeing them everywhere I go.

"Are you telling the truth?" Piper asked.

"Piper, you know I don't do well in situations like this and have to eventually give in and tell the truth. So if I'm not telling to truth now, I'll have to eventually."

**Regular POV**

Piper pulled Aerrow out into the hall. "Aerrow she's lying."

"No kidding."

"What are we gonna do? Obviously she doesn't want us to date. And it doesn't help that she's blood related."

"I don't know Piper. I think we can only do what the sky knight council wanted us to do."

"Aerrow, we can't. I can't."

"I promise we'll be together another day. But obviously, none of them want us together."

"But remember the lengths they went to for the councils signature?"

"Of course, and I'm happy they were happy for us then. But I think all of them, not just Renee, have gotten tired of us."

"So, you don't want to be together?"

"That not what I'm saying. I just think we should break up until, a better time." Aerrow stared straight into Pipers eyes and couldn't look away.

"I promise we will be together one of these days." Piper looked at the ground. Aerrow lifted her chin and kissed her. He pulled away.

"Come on. We'll tell them later." Aerrow and Piper walked away, but in different directions.

**In the main deck**

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. This is all my fault." Renee said sitting at the table, her head in her hands. Her and Becca had been listening to the conversation through the door.

"It wasn't all your fault. It was their chose to break up. But other then that, yeah it was pretty much your fault." Becca said before Rion elbowed her.

"Come on Renee. Technically they think all of us don't want them together." Rion said.

"Well it was my big mouth that got us into this." She said.

"Could we discuss this later? Because I'm getting tired for once." Finn said.

"Well there's nothing else to discuss, so yes." Renee left, Rion followed.

"Renee, don't blame yourself for this. It was their chose."

"I'm pretty sure I know that considering you keep repeating it."

"Even at a moment like this, you can still be sarcastic." Rion laughed.

"Let's just drop this." He added.

"Ok, fine. I'll go talk to Piper." Renee left.

"Don't worry about that Renee. I'll go talk to her for you." Junko said from out of no where.

"Where did you?" Renee looked down the hall where he came from. But when she looked back, he was gone.

**With Piper**

"Piper, can I come in?" Junko asked.

"Sure Junko." He walked in.

"You ok?"

Pipers eyes widened. "Fine! I mean. Why wouldn't I be?" She said a little bit to fast while turning around in her seat.

"Because you, and Aerrow."

She sighed. "How'd you find out?"

"Renee and Becca were listening through the door."

"Well then yes, I am ok." She turned back to her work.

"Well, just incase, I brought you something." He handed her a small plate with a brownie on it.

"Thanks Junko." She laughed.

He left just as she ate it. She finished it down with some water.

Ten minutes later, she fell asleep at her desk.

Junko sighed as he left the room.

_I'm sorry Piper_, he thought

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Alright, admit it. My authors notes are better then my actual story**

**Everyone: No! **

**Renee: Why would you say that?**

**Me: Because I'm stating the truth **

**Renee: Come on, this is really good. This'll be one of your longest stories yet**

**Me: True, but still. Anyway, we think Bella died. If any of you have seen this girl (hands a picture) make sure to report to me. Wait, either she died, or her mom took her iPod **

**Renee: The second one makes more sense **

**Me: Well one time she left for the week and we thought she died…but she was actually at her cottage (face palms) why didn't we think of that before?**

**Renee: Because you and Taylor are stupid **

**Me: Shut up. Anyway, goodbye people of the world. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Me: Ok, so Bella's iPod was taken away**

**Piper: Told you**

**Me: Blah. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS. **

* * *

** Pipers POV **

I had no idea why I was packing, it's not like I was going anywhere. But for some reason, I was. I took some crystals, my squadron log, and my favourite pictures of the squadron. I looked around to make sure I didn't forget anything.

But then I saw it. Two more pictures. One of me and Aerrow when we were 7, and he kissed me. I laughed. I can thank Finn for that picture. The other one was of me and Renee. On her birthday. Right before the Cyclonians attacked.

It was a horrible day. Renee's 6 birthday. And I abandoned her. I only took the picture of Aerrow. I didn't want to be reminded of what happened that day. I always felt sorry about what happened. And I had always blamed myself, even though I had nothing to do with it.

I looked out the window and saw Dark Ace on his skimmer. I quickly wrote a note and left it on my bed and climbed out the window. I landed on his skimmer.

"About time." He said driving away.

"Sorry." I muttered. I sighed and looked back at the condor. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**In the morning Regular POV**

"Ok Piper. It's just the usual. You, me and Stork are the only ones up. I know you're probably really tired from yesterday's events, but I think you should start breakfast." Aerrow said walking in.

"Piper?" He looked around the room.

"Piper." He said a bit louder.

He ran out of the room.

"Stork, have you seen Piper?"

"Mm, nope. Not since last night."

"Where could she be?"

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't in her room and I can't find her anywhere."

"Go ask Renee. She talked to Piper last night." Aerrow ran down the hall and into Renee's room.

"Renee! Wake up, now!" Aerrow shook her awake.

"What? No! Unless you're here to tell me my phones fixed, go away." She turned away from Aerrow.

"We have to find Piper."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't find her anywhere."

Renee sat up.

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"Drop it."

She held her hands up in surrender. "Well how would I know?"

"Didn't you talk to her last night?"

"No, Junko did."

"Oh, well then come on." He grabbed Renee's wrist and dragged her to Junkos room

"Junko, wake up!" Aerrow said shaking him.

"Huh?"

"Do you know where Piper is?"

That got him awake. "No! No! What! What brownie!? I know nothing!" He exclaimed.

"Junko, we're not assuming anything." Renee said calmly.

"Uh, I don't know where Piper is. Why would I know?"

"Well, we were just wondering if you knew since you talked to her." Aerrow said.

"Uh, nope, nothing. It's not like I gave her a brownie with some strange ingredient that would ultimately turn her away from us." He laughed. "Gotta go." He rushed out of the room.

Renee and Aerrow looked at each other before running after him.

"Junko! What's going on?" Renee said running into the main deck.

"Uh…"

"Junko, you can tell us." Aerrow said.

"We'll completely understand."

Junko breathed in and out. "Ok…so the chief on terra wallop called in and said I wasn't a true wallop because couldn't stay true to my identity and to prove I was still a true wallop I had to prove my loyalty by doing something for Cyclonia so I gave Piper a brownie that chief sent me which had something special in it that the chief wouldn't tell me because it was private." He took a final breath "man was that ever good to get out."

"Junko, just because the chief says you're not a true wallop doesn't mean you aren't." Renee said.

"Why would you do that!?" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Why would you give it to her if you knew it would do something to her!?"

"Aerrow, calm down." Renee said.

"I can't Renee! Piper is out there god knows where because Junko gave her something that poisoned her mind!"

"Junko did what?" Rion asked walking in.

"Pipers gone because Junko gave her something that poisoned her mind." Renee said.

"Why would Junko do that?" Becca asked walking in.

"You people are just everywhere today." Renee muttered.

"Only god knows Becca." Aerrow asked, not in the mood to explain the whole reason.

"But what advantage would Cyclonis have? The fact that Piper completely lost it and left us so that'd make us weak?" Renee asked.

"Or maybe Piper is on Cyclonia." Stork said.

"Maybe." Becca said.

"Ah, Storm Hawks, nice to hear your catching up to Master Cyclonis's plan."

"Dark Ace!" They all hissed.

"Are you still looking for your precious Piper?"

Aerrow's hands balled into fists.

"What did you do with her!?" Aerrow spat.

"You needn't worry about that Aerrow. I promise we'll take great care of her."

"You mean, she joined you?" Becca said.

"Yes, all on her own. But Master Cyclonis is still trying to find a good way to 'tame' her."

"She's not a dog." Renee muttered.

"We're well aware of that Renee. But she doesn't want to follow orders for some strange reason."

"What do you want Dark Ace? There's obviously some reason that you called." Becca asked.

"I just wanted to ask Aerrow how he would like us to discipline Piper. Whip, beatings, or should we just threaten her with her life physically." Dark Ace laughed.

"None of the above." Aerrow muttered anger filling his voice.

"What was that Aerrow? Was that all of the above?"

"No, it was none of the above. As in a nicer way to say that if you touch her I will-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Get revenge on me? Don't be weak minded Aerrow. We could easily kill Piper in a matter of seconds. Just keep that in mind." Dark Ace ended the call.

"Ok, I just wanna throw out there that this was not my fault." Junko said.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, Junko. Apparently it was Pipers choice but that doesn't mean it's true." Renee said.

"Wait, I think I get it now." Becca said.

"The chief obviously knew we wouldn't survive without Piper, so he gave Junko the brownie to give to Piper which probably had something in it that would make her turn away from us. And this was definitely Cyclonis's plan to get Piper on her side." Becca said.

"Ok you pretty much just took this whole mixed conversation and made it make sense." Renee said fist bumping Becca.

"But seriously, Piper wouldn't just leave without notice, would she?" Finn asked.

"That's it. There's probably some clues in her room. Radarr, Symphony!" They looked at Renee.

"Go search Pipers room for clues." Radarr saluted before scampering out while Symphony just stood there.

"I'll make breakfast if you actually go and search." She smiled and ran out.

Five minutes later

Radarr ran in with a piece of paper.

Renee read it over and handed it to Aerrow.

"Read it and weep Aerrow."

He read it over and shoved it into Renee's hand.

"I don't believe her."

"Aerrow, this is Pipers actual handwriting. How much more proof do you need?"

"I would prefer if Piper actually confirmed it by talking to us."

"Well, until that's possible, life has to go on." Renee walked away.

"For Pipers sister, you sure seem pretty calm that she's gone."

"She's not gone. Her mind is just poisoned."

"Was that a hint of anger?" Finn asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Symphony ran in the room with something now.

"More proof?" Becca asked. Symphony nodded and handed it to Renee.

"Of course she wouldn't take this." Renee muttered while putting it on the table.

"What is it?" Finn asked. Renee passed it to him.

"Oh, I remember that." He handed the picture to Aerrow.

"Right, that picture."

"What picture?" Becca asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Everyone should just forget about the picture."

"Renee, you know that me and Finn won't be able to forget what happened."

"Wanna bet." Renee grabbed the picture from Aerrow, threw it to the ground and it smashed.

"Now, I'm going to do one more thing." She picked up the pieces and tossed them out the window.

"Now we can forget this." Renee walked out.

"I'll talk to her." Becca and Rion said.

"Ok, you go talk to her." Becca said. Rion nodded and walked out.

"Hey." He said walking up to Renee. She didn't say anything.

"Renee, you'll have to get these feelings out sometime."

She sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She turned around. They stood there, just staring at each other. "Some things are better off unsaid. But I promise, I will come to you if I ever wanna talk."

He smiled and quickly kissed her on the cheek **(A/N One day you two will date!)** and looked at her. She was smiling and her hand was where he kissed her.

"That's nice to know." He said before walking away. She turned to the way he was walking.

"I need to destroy pictures more often." She said to him.

Rion smiled to himself.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Ok, my friend is a F/OC person and I wasn't able to add it in. Since A/P wasn't in this either, I went with character from other show/OC. So anyway, I don't have much to say. Except that it was Bella's birthday and we completely messed up the surprise party**

**Piper: Seems like the typical thing you and your friends would do**

**Me: Well Bella got to her house before like, 3 people **

**Piper: And…**

**Me: And we were just standing there, we hear the door open and there's Bella! Then we started blowing those noise maker things. Anyway, gotta go everybody. I shouldn't be using 3G right now. I'm at Bella's still for the sleepover and all. Enough babbling. REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Me: My friends were drunk at Bella's party**

**Bamitzvi: We weren't thaaaat drunk**

**Me: You're right. You were very drunk!**

**Bamitzvi: Nooo! And besides how would YOU know?! You were SLEEPING!**

**Me: Because before I fell asleep you people were acting like psychos. I can sleep through anything…except my friends giggles. I slept through a fire alarm before, it was outside of my bedroom, but you'd think I'd still hear it**

**Bamitzvi: Haha. And apparently BBW can sleep through cows mooing. Ok...Maybe we're a little off topic. Melissa does not own anything except Renee which she could live without **

**Renee: Hey!**

**Me: The chapter will now begin**

**P.S When it's on Cyclonia it's Pipers P.O.V but on the condor it's regular. Proceed **

**P.S. When the storm hawks go to Cyclonia it's still regular P.O.V**

**P.S. One more thing, keep in mind that Renee doesn't have a skimmer because she's mastered flying, or whatever, in wizardry**

* * *

**Pipers POV**

"Don't even try it Cyclonis. There's nothing you can say or do that would make me join Cyclonia." I said.

"Oh really? What about messing with your precious friends?"

"That won't work either. My friends are strong enough to handle you without me."

"Even your little sister, what was her name? Renee?" She smiled. That wasn't a good sign. But Renee could handle herself, she's done it before.

"Or maybe your precious sky knight, Aerrow."

My hands turned to fists

"Don't you dare touch any of them or I will-"

"You'll what?"

"Just don't hurt any of them. It's me you want."

"Yes, but your team won't last one day without you. They won't have one of your plans to get them through battle."

_It's not like they ever actually followed them anyway,_ I thought.

"Come on Piper, join me. You'll be appreciated here, you'll have more crystals then you could ever imagine. And won't you like to have a friend that understands you here? Someone who knows as much about crystals as you do?" Cyclonis's words made me rethink her decision.

What? No it didn't. I liked being with the Storm Hawks. Even if they did only follow my plans half way through.

"Actually, I like being the only one on the team that knows almost everything about crystals. So, I'll be leaving."

I turned around but was stopped by the Dark Ace who came from…actually I wasn't sure where. I turned back to Master Cyclonis.

"Piper Piper Piper, that's not how things work around here." Cyclonis pulled out a blue crystal with purple lines swirling inside of it.

"Do you know what this is Piper?"

"Sure, it's a memory crystal. A crystal that can either return anyone's memory thats lost it and can take away anyone's memory…"

"Preciously." She shot the crystal at me. I rolled out of the way.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Piper."

"If the hard way is you trying to catch me, then I'll go with the hard way." I pushed Ace aside and ran out as fast as I could.

An alarm started blaring just as I got outside. Great. What was I supposed to do? Wait here and hope that somehow, my friends would get here?

* * *

**On the condor Regular P.O.V**

"What are we supposed to do? Go after her?" Finn asked.

"It seems like the smart thing to do." Renee said.

"Smart? You think it's smart to go to Cyclonia without a plan and just expect Cyclonis to give Piper back?" Finn exclaimed.

"No. But I have this really weird gut feeling that we need to go to Cyclonia. Like Pipers waiting for us."

"You mean like a sister bond? The thing where you can feel if the other one is in trouble?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Because that only works with twins."

"Well I still think we should. But we need to get there fast. Something's telling me that we don't have a lot of time."

Aerrow sighed. "Ok fine, we're trusting you."

"Stork, to Cyclonia." Renee said.

Stork turned around. "Are you sure? Because going to Cyclonia would-"

"Don't question me." Renee wasn't joking around.

Stork turned back to the controls and went full speed. Which seemed like a good idea at the time, but didn't now that everyone was thrown against the wall.

"Regular speed, good. Full speed, bad." Renee said who was about to be flattened by Junko.

"The things I do for this world." **(A/N Like she ever does anything good)** She muttered before Junko landed on her.

* * *

**On Cyclonia**

I ducked behind some boxes just as some other talons walked past me. I heaved a sigh of relief and looked around for somewhere else to go. Preferably somewhere with a radio. If the other storm hawks didn't get here soon, I was as good as dead.

* * *

**On the condor**

"Junko. Room, getting, darker." Renee heaved.

"Oops, sorry." Junko got up just as Stork stopped the condor.

"Stork, why'd we stop?" Aerrow asked.

"Any closer to Cyclonia and we'll be spotted. I suggest we send somebody to just go get Piper. I vote Renee."

Renee gave him a weird look. Like she would go after Piper by herself on that dreaded terra. Yes, she's done it before…but that was different. She actually had some confidence then.

"We have to travel lightly so only three of us should go." Aerrow looked at Renee, Becca and Rion.

"Oh no. You can't expect three almost thirteen year olds to be able to get Piper and get out of there unseen." Renee said.

"Actually Renee, I am thirteen." Becca said.

"Same difference."

"You three are the smallest."

"What about Radarr and Symphony?" Renee complained while pointing at them.

"Ok, then you go with Radarr and Symphony."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the shortest and smallest so you'll be able to sneak around better."

"Ok that is highly offensive. I may be short but…I have no way of winning this argument, so I'll go with Radarr, but not Symphony."

Symphony made a noise as if to say 'What did I ever do to you?'

"Remember last Tuesday?" Renee asked her. She thought about before she burst out into laughter and pointing at Renee.

"Yeah yeah, hilarious." Renee muttered.

"I'll just go with Becca and Radarr." They were about to leave but the condor was hit and jerked left.

"Stork, statues report." Aerrow said.

"Uh, can't really reach the controls right now Aerrow." Stork answered while the condor was jerked left.

"Oh, sorry Stork. What Aerrow really meant was, what the hell is going on!?" Renee grabbed Stork by the front of his shirt and brought him down to her face. Which could not be good for his back considering her height. Renee let go of him.

"Uh uh uh." Stork looked out the window and just stood there stunned.

"Who is it?" Aerrow asked.

"Ravess?" Becca asked.

"Snipe?" Renee asked.

"The dark ace?" Finn asked.

"Piper?" Aerrow asked hopefully.

"Not exactly." Stork said. Everyone ran to window.

"Wha-Why would she be here?" Renee asked.

"There's no way we've already become a big enough threat for Cyclonis herself to be fighting us." Finn said.

"Then lets go and see what she wants." Aerrow said.

"To your skimmers." Aerrow commanded. Everyone ran for the hangar bay as Stork opened the doors **(A/N Its 6 in the morning, I couldn't care less what their called even if I tried)**

"Ok, let's just surround her out there and see if she'll listen to reason." Aerrow said.

"Aerrow, this is Master Cyclonis we're talking about here." Renee said.

"Right…ok. Finn, you Junko and Renee go below the could line and do a sneak attack on her from behind. Becca, Radarr, Rion and I will attack straight." Aerrow said.

"Uh, Aerrow. One problem." Rion said.

"I don't have a skimmer."

"Oh, you can ride with me." Aerrow suggested.

"Its ok, I'll just stay here with Stork." Rion walked back to the main deck.

"K, you have fun with that!" Renee called after him.

"I give him five minutes before he breaks." Renee laughed.

"Alright Storm Hawks, lets fly!" In no time all, they were in the air.

Finn Junko and Renee managed to get under the cloud line **(A/N Cloud line, cloud nine…nobody gets it? Ok, proceed)** without being seen by Master Cyclonis.

"Cyclonis!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Ah Aerrow, sky knight of the storm hawks, all around great guy, and…Pipers boyfriend. I mean, EX, boyfriend." Cyclonis laughed, obviously getting pleasure by the anger on Aerrow's face.

Aerrow tried to hide any emotion so Cyclonis wouldn't know what they're planning. But she hit a nerve point when it came to Piper.

"We don't want to battle, we just want to know what you did with Piper." Aerrow said, probably as calm as he could at this point.

"You really expect me to tell you just upfront? You don't have any back up, or an army, or anything really."

Aerrow pointed to Finn Junko and Renee who were behind her.

"Now we've got you surrounded, chica cha." Finn said while doing his signature hand pose **(A/N I didn't even use that in the right matter…oh well)**

"To tell you the truth, I just came out here to show you my latest creation."

Nobody noticed a skimmer fly up behind Aerrow. Not even Renee Junko or Finn. Until now.

"Uh, Aerrow." Junko said. "Turn around."

Aerrow looked behind him and saw her.

"It can't be." Aerrow said. **(A/N Thats so OOC, I know)**

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: Alright, any guesses on who it is?**

**Everyone: Piper**

**Conscious: It's so obvious **

**Me: Quiet you. There's a special surprise in the next chapter. It's gonna blow your mind! I started school yesterday so I can't update as much, but I'll try. Anyway, good bye people of the world. And one more .VIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Me: Hey**

**Everybody: *throws objects at me***

**Me: *escapes under pile of objects* What was that for?**

**Starling: Hello! Are you brain dead!**

**Me:…Actually yes, thanks for bringing that up **

**Starling: It's been 2 MONTHS! **

**Me: So?**

**Starling: So? So! Taylor had a heart attack 3 times! And I don't know if you noticed, but every time your teacher turned his attention to something else, Taylor tried to cut you with scissors! **

**Me: Well I'm here now aren't I? **

**Starling: *face palms***

**Me: Now, I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS OR MOVIE TITLES **

* * *

"Piper?" Aerrow asked.

"That's my name. Don't ware it out." She said in a cold voice that wasn't anything like her normal voice.

"It can't be. I still don't believe it."

"Don't be stubborn Aerrow." Everybody could hear a tiny hint of Piper that time, it didn't make any sense to anybody.

"You see Aerrow, this Piper is a combination of one of Cyclonia's best but youngest fighters." Cyclonis said.

"Somebody younger then you?" Becca asked.

Cyclonis just stared at her with a look of disgust.

"Yes somebody younger then me."

* * *

**In Pipers head Pipers P.O.V **

"Get. Out. Of. My head." I grunted in pain.

"I can't do that Piper, I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry! If you were you would stop this and you wouldn't be aligned with Cyclonia."

"My cousin works here, I can't do anything about it."

"Yes you can. You'd be great friends with Becca, Skylar and Renee."

She sighed. "Trust me, I don't even wanna be here. But he made me come."

"Please, I don't like being under Cyclonis's control and neither should you. My friends, bo- ex boyfriend and sister are out there, you have to do something."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll do my best to break Cyclonis's control, but it won't be easy."

"Just try, you're stronger then her."

"I promise I will."

"Thank you Tasha."

* * *

**While this was happening Regular P.O.V **

"What do we have to do to make you give up Piper?" Renee asked.

"There's nothing we wouldn't do for Piper." Aerrow said.

"Hmm, there's nothing you wouldn't do for Piper? That's quite a lot to promise Aerrow." Cyclonis smiled. "But I'll take it."

"The only other thing worth trading would be the door to the far side. But we all know that none of you would have access to that kind of technology."

"Then, how about we make a deal." Renee said.

"If you give Piper back to us, we'll give you the most powerful crystal we have."

"You're not very bright, are you?" Cyclonis asked Renee, she just shrugged.

"I'm the most powerful crystal mage in all of Atmos, what makes you think one of your crystals could compete to all of mine." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Ok, then how about this," Renee paused, knowing her teammates would kill her later "We give you another member of our team."

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: That's it for now, REVIEW! **

* * *

**A/N **

**AH, I'm just messin with ya gorgeous! Continue!**

* * *

"What!?" The rest of the storm hawks screamed. You could actually hear Stork screaming over the intercom and Rion trying to calm him down. Radarr was making signals with his hands as if to say 'Are fuckin crazy! You could get us into serious trouble'

"Interesting, would I get to pick this certain member?" Cylonis looked skeptical.

Renee gulped slightly. "Yes."

"What!?" That came from Rion over the intercom.

"I'm not sure what goes on in that twisted mind of yours, but I like it." Cylonis said and studied the storm hawks closely.

"Finn is an excellent sharpshooter, but I have Ravess." Cylonis flicked Finn in the nose **(A/N I'm tired, that's the best I could come up with)** "Ow!" Finn complained.

"Junko's strong, but I have Snipe."

"That carrier pilot of yours is very quick witted, but with all of his phobias fears and non stop babbling, he'd get annoying."

"Stork it's ok, she's not picking you! You can leave Beccas room now!" Rion said from the condor.

"Stork, get the fuck out of my room." Becca said sharply.

"Then there's Becca, Renee's little friend."

"Actually Renee's the little one." Becca said.

"Don't go and drag me into this." Renee complained.

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess."

Renee was silent.

"Exactly."

"You annoy me." Cyclonis said and moved onto Renee.

"You're smart, you're quick witted and you're well liked, all things that nobody on Cyclonia has."

Renee gulped, hoping Cyclonis wouldn't pick her.

"But it could make you a prime target to any of the talons that like to kiss my butt." Cyclonis looked at Aerrow.

"Now you, you're a sky knight-"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"-a strong fighter, and someone that would be perfect for Cylonia."

"There's no way in hell I would ever join you." Aerrow hissed.

"I noticed, but that younger boy, Rion, he's basically a younger you." Cyclonis could see the look on Renee's face.

"Everybody on Cyclonia would adore him"

"Stay calm" Renee muttered under her breath.

"He'd be perfect in both mental and physical challenges."

"She's not going to pick him." Renee kept mumbling.

"And the girls his age would be perfect for him."

"That's it," Renee leapt onto Cyclonis and was totally gonna kick her ass for saying all those things.

Cyclonis managed to escape Renee's fists of fury.

"You're a total joke." Cyclonis laughed at Renee.

"At least I know how to dress. It looks like you got dressed in the dark." Renee said studying her nails.

"You're weak, you think you're so strong and funny when you're really sad and alone."

Renee stopped studying her nails and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing, just glad to have my sister back."

"What?" In the blink of an eye, Cyclonis was flying backwards. Piper had shot a windstone crystal at Cyclonis

"Uh! You're going to regret that!" Cyclonis tried to zap Piper with a firebolt crystal but Piper managed to move in time. This battle went on for what felt like forever. Finally Renee had had enough.

"Symphony do your thing." Symphony saluted, sneaked up behind Cyclonis and bit her by the arm.

"Ugh!" Cyclonis hissed in pain. If you were the one getting bitten, you would think it was painful too.

"Get off of me you glorified dog!"** (A/N *shrugs*) **Cyclonis waved her arm so hard Symphony flew off, luckily Renee was able to catch her.

"She's a fox." Renee muttered.

"You win this round storm hawks, but I promise you, I'll be back." Cyclonis flew off back to Cyclonia.

"So," Finn said.

"Who wants dinner?" Renee said as if nothing had happened.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. She held her hands up in defense.

"So, Pipers back?" Aerrow asked.

"She was technically never gone. Her mind was just taken over by somebody else, but she was there none of the less." Stork stated over the intercom.

"Who took over her mind?" Renee asked.

"I did." Tasha said from behind Renee.

"Do I know you?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, we met a few months ago."

"…Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"We were battling."

"…"

Tasha sighed. "I shot the arrow at your head."

Renee tapped her chin before something in her brain clicked. "Ohhhh, Tasha! I remember you now!" Renee smacked her forehead.

"But aren't you supposed to be evil?"

"Well, yeah. But Piper told me that I didn't have to technically be aligned with Cyclonia even though my cousins here."

"Then, why did you stay all this time?" Finn asked.

"Because, I had no where else to go, I was alone." Tasha looked down, tears brimming her eyes.

"Well, now you have us. Welcome to the storm hawks family!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Aw! How sweet we're all friends! Now can we eat?!" Renee complained. Aerrow rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Good! Piper, you're cooking. Race you back to the condor!"

"I'll take some of that action." Finn said before him, Becca Tasha, Junko, Symphony and Renee flew back to the condor. Radarr had jumped onto Junko's skimmer figuring Aerrow would want to talk to Piper.

Aerrow flew next to Piper. "You know, even though it's only been a day, I missed you a lot."

"Thanks, I missed you too."

It was silent, but Aerrow knew that it would be better to just say what they were both thinking. "So, you wanna get back together?" Aerrow asked Piper.

Piper laughed. "Sure."

Aerrow leaned in, as did Piper.

"If you two wouldn't mind, some of us would like to eat." Renee said over the intercom. They both groaned.

"It can wait." Pipers said. Aerrow nodded.

* * *

**On the condor after dinner regular P.O.V**

"Ok, what movie are we going to watch?" Becca asked.

"Let's go with a classic." Tasha said.

"Pitch perfect it is!" Becca popped the movie in the disc.

Piper came in with popcorn, Aerrow had drinks and Rion and Renee were getting the blankets and pillows, knowing everybody was going to fall asleep by the fifth movie.

"Ok, we got everything?" Renee asked Rion.

"Yup." Renee and Rion walked towards the hanger bay before Rion stopped her.

"So, why'd you attack Cyclonis after she said those things about me?" He asked, a spark in his eye.

"No reason, just angry that she would pick you."

"So you're saying you'd miss me?" Rion stepped closer to Renee.

Renee snorted "Don't flatter yourself." Renee ruffled his hair and walked into the hanger bay. 'I'd miss you too' Rion thought before following her.

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: I almost cried writing this last part **

**Renee: Why?**

**Me: Because I know that this will never happen to me *sad face* Anyway, REVIEW! I'm sorry it was a little shaky at the beginning, but you must admit, the ending was awesome. I also apologize for the long wait. But hey, it's only been 2 months, I could've been a bitch and waited till Christmas**


End file.
